Mages of the Elements
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Arthur is a simple mage who will teach anyone about different elements. On an original day, something goes wrong, and he has to go on a quest to rescue his sister, meeting all types of people on the way who will help him.
1. Intro

The earthly mud rises up out of the swampy water, dripping spills of muck back against where it came from. The lumpy brown mush, hovering over the lake, starts forming into different shapes; first a circle, then a square, after, a triangle. The random shapes were just practice; to see if there was enough power and focus to make them precise. The clump of mud was perfectly held in the air, and soon moved around. That was a mistake; as soon as the piece of earth moved, it fell back into the water, splashing the apprentice's face.

The boy sighed as he walked out of the swampy earth. His bare feet were embedded into the earth and it took a lot of force, and strength, in the legs to pull them out of the mud. He slowly made his way to the hard earth and noticed his mentor sitting by the willow tree, reading one of his old books written by an ancient master.

He looked away, not wanting to have his mentor see the failure on his face. The boy moved over to his stuff and picked them up as quietly and quickly as he could. Once he had his stuff, he started walking toward his old, nearly abandoned village that was home to him. "Daniel." He jumped and sighed. Daniel turned to face his mentor and saw the young British man's serious face. "You failed to move the mass of Earth again." His head fell. His mentor, who goes by the name Arthur Kirkland, smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's okay," his student looked up at him again, "you'll get it soon enough."

The boy smiled. "I hope so." Arthur nodded and Daniel started running home. He stopped and turned to wave good-bye. "See you tomorrow Arthur!"

The man smiled and waved back. _At the age of fifteen he can do so much,_ Arthur turned to retrieve his own stuff and go into the forest, where his home lies and his sister waits, _and he chooses to be a mage to control the elements._ He chuckled to himself and headed off home. "Children these days, they're full of wonder and mysteries."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I know it's short but i was just writing and this came to me. Now i don't know if i should continue and try to make a wizard!England story or not, and i'm leaving it to you guys to decide that for me :) I trust you lot, so please send in your opinion ;)

Til then folks.


	2. Sophie

Arthur pulls his bag around his shoulder as he walks through the wood, glancing at every animal he sees running past him. He smiles at the kind little creatures that he adores, and presses on towards his home. He knew that having a home in the middle of the woods wasn't a place many would live in, but he felt a peace when closer to nature. His home was just a mere cottage that he and his sister shared; it was small but big enough for the both of them.

His sister, who he had claimed care for, was only sixteen years-old. Nothing really special about her, or so the people in the town thinks; they couldn't be more wrong. Sophie was a young, kind, caring, enthusiastic girl who had the honor of controlling all five elements: earth, wind, fire, air, and spirit. She enjoyed the gifts she's able to use, but prefers to keep them a secret. The Brit chuckled and smiled as a memory of his sister was remembered.

A day, like no other to him, he went into a main market town. He need supplies for his upcoming travels to the north where his presence was requested. He knew that he was just going to be used for the better of the greedy man who needed him, but he only did the deeds for the needed money. He gave his usual sigh as he slinked through the hurried crowd, trying to get to his usual stand for what he needed. Arthur soon approached the familiar stand and smiled at the same person who he's bought from for what seemed like ever to him. "Good evening, Miss Crowning."

The lady smiled and winked at the wizard. "Mornin' there Art. Here for the usual?" He chuckled and nodded. Usually he'd make a face at the nickname she gave him, but he's become accustomed to it. She reached behind here crates, searching for his supplies. "You're lucky I remember when you usually come and get called." She found the parcel's and turned back around, handing them to her regular customer. "I'll just put that on your lingering due." She winked at him and he chuckled again.

"Yes, thank you, Alice." He gave her a final smile and left for the gate.

He usually heads straight there without any hassle, but a commotion that was going on riled a crowd of people. He heard some shouts near the middle of the town and peered over his shoulder. The opposite direction he was going had a crowd of people gathering around someone. The Brit's curiosity had beaten him like it usually does and he headed over to the circle to see just what the ruckus was about. As he made his way near the center, he heard a shout. "Let go of me you fucking wanker!" His eyes widened at the familiar use of language, and he caught a look at what was going on.

A small girl was being pulled and pushed around by a man and some boys, assumed to be his sons. She was snarling at all of them as her hair was yanked this way and that way, holding back tears of pain as she kept up her visage. Her attire was filth; she wore what seemed like rags, but they covered most of here body, excluding the holes that let them see her pale skin. "Didn't you hear me twat? I said let go!" The girl was thrashing her legs, wriggling out of the grasps. "I didn't steal anything! I may be starved, poor and on the edge of death, but I don't go as low as to steal. I try to _earn_ my food." She turned to them, shaking her clothes and opening every pocket she had. "See? Nothing hiding." The men scowled at her and lunged forward, but were stopped as something happened; the earth under their feet shook making them fall on their asses. Her laugh didn't hold merriness, but more of fear. "Fuck." She rushed through the crowd, bumping into the onlooking wizard, and ran for her hid-away.

Arthur was truly stunned at the scene that happened before him; he knew that that earth shake wasn't a normal one, but didn't understand why the girl reacted with fear. Trying to remember where she went, he followed her. After hours of searching, he heard a scuffle then a pound. He came around the corner to see the girl with her fist to the wall. "Excu-"

"I can't believe I let my anger get to me!" She didn't hear him and cut him off as she vented her anger. "Damn it, I'm such a weak git. If only I wasn't "blessed" with these damn "gifts"; there a nuisance." She pound the wall again only to take the recoil and cradle her hand. "Damn it."

Arthur went closer to her. "Excuse me," she turned around, frightened and almost waling the Brit in the face. He dodge easily and held her wrist, "there's no need for violence." She didn't quite trust him, but calmed down. He watched her and released her wrist when he knew she would make a move. "If you don't mind, I want to talk with you." She scoffed and he scowled. "Listen here, girly, I'm only here because I noticed your "gift"." Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. He smiled at the fact that he had her full attention. "I want to talk about it."

"What about?" She was curious, but afraid. Would the man before her bribe her to use her powers for his own interest? "Why do you want to talk about them?"

"Them?" Her eyes were shaking as she nodded. "You have more than just one?" Another nod. "Would you like to tell me how many?"

There were a lot of different powers: lightening, ice, lava, storms, seeing the dead, and let's not forget the main five. She sighed, faltering before sharing. "I have control over the five main elements." He blinked at the response. _That's...rare._ Arthur smiled as he looked at one of the few unique human beings in front of him. Not many people were able to hold enough power or strength to control those elements; most had to be born with all five in order to have no problem with them. She stared at his smiling face and looked away. "I've had them every since I was young, or so I think." he smiled wider but didn't catch the last bit she said.

"How rare." She glanced at him again. "It's about time I meet one of your type of bearers." She cocked her head. "I've been looking for someone with the same ability as me, though I gained control over them by practicing, not by birth." As he explained more about wanting an apprentice, he saw a small smile twitch on her face. "I don't need one, but I want one." She nodded. "Oh, and before I forget and state how rude I am for not introducing myself," he held a hand out towards her, "my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm one of the main wizards throughout these parts of the country."

She gazed at his hand, taking it slightly. "I'm Sophie." She looks up, giving him a sheepish smile.

He couldn't help but think how cute she was. "Nice to meet you." The released their hands and he got a sudden idea. "Hey, why don't you come and stay with me?" Sophie blinked as shock showed on her face. He smiled. "You could be my apprentice and I can teach you how to keep your powers under check." She smiled at the idea and followed him as he headed to his destination. _Looks like I have a new sister._ He smiled at the young girl beside him, and continued to the north with her on his heals.

Another part to the story that he thought was confusing, but understandable at the same time was when Sophie asked for him to keep quite about her powers. _"I've been ridiculed enough, I don't want anyone else to know about it."_ He had nodded, and sighed as he stared at his sister. She still doesn't trust anyone even though it's been three years since they met.

Arthur shook his head as the flash ended. "She's a mystery in her own way, but at least she's opened up to me over the years." He approached his cabin which was situated next to a small water fall and pond. He loved his home with the nature around it and smiled as he appeared in front of the door. He pushed the door putting on a smile as he spoke. "Sophie, I'm home." Though he stated to obvious, the usual brunette who jumps onto him with a "welcome back" was nowhere to be seen; instead all he saw was a house wrecked with evidence of a struggle being held. He couldn't believe his eyes, but as he panicked and searched the house frantically, he freaked. "Sophie!" No response; the only thing that proved that she was there before everything happened was her favorite necklace that he got her for her birthday on a stand. Next to it was a note that he soon would crumple up and throw with hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yeah, so as i read the intro again, i had ideas come to my head. Also i'm deciding to keep these chapters short, but still good enough to read, i hope anyway. Honestly, this story just came to me in a split second, well the intro did, but i just made this chapter up. See i have a plan set out, but i keep forgetting somethings or adding new things.

I hope it was enjoyable. Thanks for reading! R&R.


End file.
